Magically Mute
by Psyche's Rose
Summary: AU. May has magical powers, but she's also a mute after a tragic accident. Drew hasn't met May before. What happens when he finds out her secret. Rated T just to be safe. Brandon is NOT the villain.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Me: Please let me know how to improve in a review.**

**May: **_**Psyche's Rose does not own Pokemon or the characters in any way**_

**Drew: (sarcastically) If she did May and I would have been married and had 10 kids by now. **

**Me: That's not entirely true! (whispers) You would've only had 5.**

**Drew:(sweatdrops) Uh… yeah sure  
**

**Me: Anyway, so please**

**May: Pretty please with a cherry on top**

**Drew: I'm can't say it.**

**Me: You can and you WILL!!! (holds up giant mallet)**

**Drew: Ok, ok, ok…ahem REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 1: The New Girl

May's POV

The day I lost my voice was the same day I lost my family. It started out as a normal day. Mom was fixing breakfast. Dad went to work. My brother, Max, and I went to school. But when I came home from dance class that day everything changed. I saw the bodies of my family broken on the floor. A man was there standing over them. Examining them. He looked close to tears. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, so I ran.

When he caught up to me, he held me tight. He told me, "Calm down, I'm here to protect you."

"You liar!" I tried to say, but again nothing came out. I couldn't understand. Why couldn't I talk?

"I can see the experience left your vocal cords useless. Am I right?"

I hesitated, and then nodded slowly.

"Then maybe you should hold still and listen to what I have to say Maybelle Veronica Maple."

I stopped struggling and stared at him. How did he know my full name?

_**One Year Later**_

_**Drew's POV**_

"Drew, honey, would you mind going next door to see Prof. Sequoia? His daughter just moved in with him. So I thought maybe you should go and make her feel welcome. She about your age." My mom said one night while I was home from my journey.

"I didn't know he had a daughter." I said.

"Well, she's his adoptive daughter really." She said, "So I thought you might like to show her around LaRosse with you pokemon.

_**Prof. Sequoia's House**_

When the door opened there stood a beautiful girl about my age. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and eyes the color of sapphires. (**AN://you should know the rest, so why should I have to tell you?)**

Behind her stood Prof. Sequoia. He was a tall, dark haired man. Wearing a white lab coat.

He smiled and said, "Welcome, Drew. Please come in."

When we were inside and sitting down, he said, "This is my adoptive daughter, May. Her parents died last year and now I'm her legal guardian. So naturally she came to stay with me. Also she's mute a so don't be surprised if she responds to you in sign language."

"If she's a mute then how can she command pokemon?" I wondered.

"Why don't you let May show you", He said. "Go on. Show him May."

May gestured for me to step outside in to the back yard. Then May took out a pokeball. There was a white light and there stood a blaziken. Then took out what looked like a gold whistle. She blew the whistle twice and two ear piercing whistles came out. One short and one long. When the blaziken heard the two whistles, it did a double kick attack to the nearest chair. It fell apart

"So how does she handle double battles?"

May took out another pokeball and a silver bell. There was another white light, and there was an espeon looking like the most innocent thing on the face of the planet.

She blew the whistle three short times and then rang the bell twice. At the exact same time, the blaziken did an ember attack on espeon. I couldn't see why she was having her pokemon attack each other. Then without warning espeon used confusion to stop the attack and made the fireballs of the ember attack look like they were dancing around it.

_**No One's POV**_

May ran the bell one more time and espeon used the Morning Sun attack. It glowed like the soft light of a candle while still using confusion to hold Ember in midair. Overall it looked gorgeous. Not that Drew would admit to it. May blew the whistle again and Blaziken used skyupper cut on the seen, which sent sparkles everywhere. Espeon gracefully jumped onto Blaziken's and all three of them bowed.

"May used to be a coordinator before her parents died and now she's thinking of going to the Gemini Region to enter their contests as soon as she finds a partner." The Professor said.

"Why does she need a partner?"

"Because," May signed, "the Gemini Region Contests are double contests, which means that you have to have a partner to enter."

**Me: Ahh… It feels good to be finished**

**Drew: It took you two weeks, three days, and 4 hours and 35 minutes to come up with that thing you call a chapter?**

**Me: I didn't know you were counting Drew.**

**May: well I liked it.**

**Me: thank you May!!! (hugs May)**

**Drew: May you like everything.**

**Me: O and by the way **_**I hold all rights to the name Gemini Region **_

**Drew:(sarcastically) Good for you**

**Me: I'll pretend I didn't hear that last sarcastic bit Drew**

**May: Like we said before please please review**

**Me: ****If I don't at least five reviews by the end of this week I'm discontinuing this story!**

**May: Go on. Press the little green button. If you don't then she's discontinuing and you don't want to see that, do you? Is it that big of a chore?**


	2. Chapter 2: Contest Part 1

**Me: Hey everyone we're back.**

**May: So it looks like you got your five reviews huh? That was fast.**

**Me: Yup. And I even got a personal request from Drew. Isn't that right, Drew?**

**Drew: I just wanted to see were this was going. I can't imagine May as a mute. Since her big mouth is always open.**

**May: Is not**

**Drew: Is too**

**May: Is not **

**Drew: Is too **

**May: Is not**

**Me: This could go on forever (argument still going on in background) **_**Psyche's Rose does not own pokemon or the characters in any way. **_** If I did we would add Brendan into the May/ Drew mix every now and then. Any way this chapter takes place three days after the visit in chapter 1. So you're going to have to imagine the rest.**

Contest:

_**May's Friend,**_

_**Drew's Rival**_

Drew was riding on one of the moving sidewalks of LaRousse when he saw a poster for a contest. It said, "All coordinators welcome official or not. Winner gets participation ribbon and Master Ball as prize."

"A Master Ball," Drew said to himself. "That would be a nice thing to have, since they're so expensive."

When he saw that it was taking place the day. He deiced to start training.

**I'll use Maquerain, (AN/: bold means thoughts) it always gets the crowds going. (AN/:In my stories, pokemon can have as many attacks as I want. So some pokemon will have more than four attacks.)**

The Next Day

_**Drew's POV**_

When I got to the Contest Hall, I thought I was ready for anything. What I didn't expect to see was May walking arm in arm, into the participant's area in the back, with a boy around my age wearing a white hat.

"Hi Drew." She signed.

"Hey"

Then she looked at the boy next to her and signed, "Brendan, this is Drew, the boy that I was talking about. You know, the one that wasn't too impressed with me."

And then she looked at me and signed, "Drew, this is Brendan. He's an old friend. We used to travel together. Plus, he's a pain in the butt sometimes."

"So why are you back here than?" I asked Brendan. "Shouldn't you be in the seats cheering your little girlfriend on?"

"I'm here because I need that Master Ball." He said. "Besides, this should be fun."

**He seems a little too confident.** I thought.

Behind me the MC, Vivian, on stage said, " And now for our first contestant, from our very own LaRousse City, the one and only Drew."

"Looks like that's your cue." Brendan said.

As soon as I stepped on stage the girl went crazy. Saying the usual 'I love Drew.' Or 'I wanna be your girlfriend Drew' or something like that.

I closed my eyes and waited for the noise to die down. Then I threw up my pokeball and said, "The stage is yours Masquerain!" There was a bright flash of light, and there was my Masquerain floating happily in the air.

"Masquerain use Bubble and follow it up with Sweet Scent."

Sweet smelling bubbles filled the room.

"Now use Gust on the bubbles."

The bubbles gracefully circled Masquerain.

"Now end it with Flash!"

The light of Flash made the sweet scented bubbles sparkle just a little. And with that Masquerain landed softly on my hand.

"I'd say that was simply amazing," Said Vivian. "But let's see what the judges have to say. Mr. Contesta?"

"I can see that that was a routine that was put together and practiced with extreme care. I'm very impressed." He gave me a 9.7.

"Sukeso?"

"Excellent work. Truly remarkable. A sight to remember." He gave me a 9.9.

"And finally Nurse Joy."

"I was blown away with it. It was truly stunning." She gave me a perfect 10.

Vivian said, "And with a score of 29.6, Drew will be tough to beat."

"Not bad" Brendan said backstage. "But not good enough to beat me."

"O yeah? You wanna bet?" I said.

"Yeah," He said. "Whoever gets the highest score gets a kiss from May."

"Deal." I said, and I shook on it before realizing what I just did.

Behind us Vivian said, "And now entering contestant number 7, you all now him as Brendan from Little Root town."

"Just don't cry when you see May kissing me." And with that he left.

**To be continued.**

May: Is not

**Drew: Is too**

**Me: See, I told you this could go on forever. Hey, you two lovebirds shut up for two seconds and tell me what you think.**

**May and Drew: We're NOT in LOVE!! (but stops arguing and quickly reads though chapter)**

**May: Why don't I get a say in this bet?**

**Me: Because you're not there at the time**

**May: So who'll I kiss?**

**Me:(whispers to May)**

**May: WHO!!!**

**Me: Just don't tell anyone**

**Drew: Why would I make a bet that stupid with Brendan?**

**May: Because you're hotheaded, arrogant, selfish, and when you go to a hotel you need to rent an extra room for your ego.**

**Drew: The does title say 'Magically' Mute doesn't it? So where's the magic?**

**Me: You'll find out later. But I'll tell you it has something to do with Prof. Sequoia.**

**May: So if you wanna find out you'll have to review**

**Me: Go on press the little green button. You know you wanna. ****And this time I need ten reviews by the end of next week**

**Drew: Or else she'll discontinue because she has this crazy idea that if she doesn't get reviews that means people don't like the story.**

**May: So review if you have and questions, comments, suggestions, or just wanna keep the story going. Review especially if you have comments on ways for Psyche's Rose to improve or if you really like (or even love) this story.**

**Me: Hopefully we'll see you all next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: Contest Part 2

**Me: Hey everyone, long time no see!**

**Drew: What took you so long? You said you update in a week and it's been two.**

**Me: Drew, are you completely ignorant of the fact that school started two weeks ago? And that I have to study for a test every day this week? So I can't possibly see why I can't update this story every day of this week.(please note sarcasm)  
Drew: By the way, I haven't seen May at all this week. (mumbles to self) I wonder where she is.**

**Me: Oh I heard she went on a trip to Johto with Brendan**

**Drew: She did WHAT??!!!!!**

**Me: Relax lover boy, they're just visiting her brother Ruby there, who just happens to be dating Brendan's sister Sapphire.**

**Drew: I didn't know she had a brother?**

**Me: (hands Drew "Johto Coordinators throughout the ages") Look on **

**page 77 and read it out loud.**

**Drew: Ruby Maple: triple time winner of the Johto Grand Festival and son of the Hoenn gym leader Norman Maple.**

**Me: Now look at the picture.**

**Drew: He looks exactly like Brendan except he's a little older!**

**Me: You'll be even more surprised when you see this. (hands Drew "Johto Poke' Masters throughout the ages") Look on page 23 and read it out loud.**

**Drew: Sapphire Birch: one-time runner up and two-time grand champion of the Johto Pokémon League and the daughter of the famed Prof. Birch. (looks at picture) Holy Crud!! She looks exactly like May!**

**Me: So you're telling me that you didn't know that Ruby was May brother or that she was going to see him this week? That's sad Drew. That's really sad. I know this stuff and I don't even live in the Pokémon World for crying out loud! Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you currently traveling in the Johto Region?**

**Drew: Ok, ok, you've made your point. **

**Me: Man, I feel like I forgot something. O well it'll come to me later. Any way. **_**Psyche's Rose does NOT own Pokémon **_** If I did I would have Brendan kiss May and see how many shades of red Drew turns before beating Brendan into oblivion. Now on with the story!**

**-PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

_**Contest: Part Two**_

_**No one's POV**_

Brendan stepped onto the stage.

"Let's go Milotic!"

A flash of light and then coiled around him was a beautiful Milotic.

"Milotic, Aqua Routine!"

Milotic used Safeguard on itself and its trainer, but it also put a second Safeguard on the audience. Both trainer and Pokémon looked up towards the sky in perfect synchronizing. Then Milotic sent a water gun out through the Safeguard, but instead of the landing back into the shield and flooding it the water spilled over the sides. The overall affect looked like some mystical fountain.

"Let's finish this Milotic! Water Pulse and follow it up with Recover!"

While still keeping up Safeguard so that everyone wouldn't get wet, Milotic's Water Pulse made look like the water itself was coming from Milotic. Brendan snapped his fingers and all the attacks stopped. But Milotic wasn't done yet and began to glow like a soft candle and then when Recover was finished the light broke into a million sparkles of light gently falling over the crowd. And with that Brendan and Milotic bowed and walked over to the judges.

"Now that was spectacular! But we'll have to see what the judges have to say about it." said the MC Vivian.

"Marvelous performance and one I'll never forget. If all of your contests are like this you'd be top of the Grade Festival no sweat!" Exclaimed Mr. Contesta. Score: 9.9

"I wish all beginning coordinators could perform as well as you did today!" Marveled Sukeso. Score: 9.7

"Being able to keep up previous attacks while doing other high level attacks shows just how well you've trained and cared for your pokémon. I'm surprised that this is your first contest!" Cried Nurse Joy. Score: 10

"And for you score keepers, that's a total of 27.6. That means that Brendan has tied with Drew for the top ranking. But the show's not over yet, there may still be a contestant who can beat these two," said Vivian.

-PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

_**Drew's POV**_

As Brendan walked off the stage I gaped at him. Not only had he tied with me, which was shocking enough, but it was his first contest too.

I could see a look of disappointment on his face. I guessed that since we had tied the bet was off.

May ran up to him and hugged him. I guessed this didn't happen very often because he looked as shocked as I felt.

"That was amazing for your first time round!" she signed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

He smiled, "You shouldn't look so surprised. After all I've been to every contest you've ever entered. So of course I picked up a few things."

I could practically hear him mentally gloating about this being his first time and still tying with me even though I been a coordinator for a couple of years now.

That's when I heard, "By the way May, what Pokémon are you planning to use?"

Behind us Vivian said the last thing I thought she would say. "And now for our final contestant. Entry number 17. The princess of Hoenn herself. Yes!  
It's May Maple of Pedalberge City!"

-PRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

**No one's POV**

May didn't walk onto the stage, she glided. It was clear to Drew that she had odiously done this countless times before and was clearly an experienced coordinator.

When she stopped the crowd went silent. Then she twirled gracefully on the spot throwing up a pokéball as she did so.

Then she stopped and there was a bright light. She had her head down and her eyes closed and on her head rested a Beautifly doing the same thing. But this wasn't just any Beautifly, it was completely blue.

_**To be continued**_

**-PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPR**

**Drew: So did you remember what you forgot?**

**Me: Nope, not yet. But I'll let you know when it comes to me.**

**Drew: Sure, whatever**

**Me: So any questions?**

**Drew: Yeah, why in the world did you make the Beautifly blue?**

**Me: Because I wanted to make Beautifly into a shiny Pokémon, so I made it all one color, and out of all the colors blue suited Beautifly the best. Just like if Gardevoir had to be all one color green would probably suit it the best(no offence to anyone who disagrees).**

**Drew: Makes sense. Any way are you really planning to start another story?**

**Me: Yup and it's going to be contestshipping of course.**

**Drew: Way does everyone think I would be insane enough to fall in love with May?! I mean she's as dense as a brick and she's not even good enough to beat me in a contest!**

**Me: O come on! Then why the roses and the complements and the advice? And you go to admit that dense and if she did beat you in a contest you would never admit it. And the over protectiveness?**

**Drew: The complements and advice are out of politeness and the flowers are for her Pokémon(I thought I made that clear). Yes, she is as dense as a rock, and yes I would admit to it if she beat me.**

**Me: Whatever you say Drew. (whispers) That's weird, I checked my lie detector and it says that every single one of those statements is wrong.  
Drew: (sweat drops)**

**Me: Please, please, please review other wise I assume that everyone hates this story and that I should discontinue it. Now Drew, be a dear and tell everyone what this week's magic review number is.**

**Drew: Not on your life.**

**Me: Fine them I'll tell everyone about THAT…and that includes May**

**Drew: Which THAT are you talking about?**

**Me: O you know that little thing you let slip after that time you were drinking too much lemonade (that makes him hyper).**

**Drew: Which secret? There's been so many times that you slipped me lemonade that I'm surprised that you haven't started a book about all the secrets you know about me.**

**Me: Hey, there's an idea! But that's beside the point. If you don't do it I'm going to tell them about …(whisper whisper).**

**Drew: you wouldn't!**

**Me: watch me!**

**Drew: Fine! This week's magic review number is 7. That means that she has to have 7 more reviews by the end of next week or she thinks not enough people like it to continue writing it. So tell your friends.**

**Me: I don't do this to threaten you, but if not enough people like than maybe I shouldn't continue. And in your reviews please write constructive criticism and what you think I should put in the next chapters, it really helps. Special thanks to Nellchan0013 for giving me the idea for the Pokémon Brendan used in the contest and completeandtotalrandomness who was the only one who reviewed my story Yucie's Punishment. For all of you who haven't reviewed yet this is your chance. Just push the little green button and tell me what you think.**

**^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Contest Part 3 final part

**May: Hey Rosie, long time no see!**

**Me: For the LAST time May, DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!!! If you do I swear I will send those pictures we took of you at the Slumber Party to not only Brendan but Drew too! **

**May: You wouldn't DARE!!!**

**Drew: What pictures?**

**Me: The ones where she… (gets mouth clamped shut by May)**

**May: T-the one where I'm practicing my um Grand Festival Route, wouldn't want you to know about that. (nervously giggles)**

**Drew: It wouldn't matter if I knew what you're doing cause I'd still beat you.**

**May: No you wouldn't!**

**Drew: Yes I would**

**May: No you wouldn't **

**Drew: Yes I would**

**Me: This could go on forever. HEY LOVEBIRDS, SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS AND READ THE STORY!!!**

**May: Well you know the drill: **_**PYSCHE'S ROSE DOES NOT OWN POKEMON **_

**Drew: If she did chances are that no one in their right minds would watch it.**

**Me: Drew you're so mean! (bursts into tears)**

**May: Oh great Drew. Now you've made her cry!**

**Drew: Yeash you act like I did it on purpose. (To readers)Well, read the new chapter while Rosie here mops up her tears.**

**Me: I said DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!!!**

Key: words, **thoughts, **_telepathy._

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

**Contest: Part 3**

**No one's POV**

Then she stopped and there was a bright light. She had her head down and her eyes closed and on her head rested a Beautifly doing the same thing. But this wasn't just any Beautifly, it was completely blue.

It was very shade of blue you could image. The head was a soft baby blue and the wings were all different shades of cobalt. The eyes were the same color of sapphire blue as May's eyes.

This time, May didn't take out her silver bell or gold whistle. Instead she started dancing. Beautifly did a Silver Wind that gently circled around May while she was dancing.

When she jumped Beautifly did a Gust attack making her jump higher than normal. It was as if the moves themselves were commands. With every twirl there was a Silver Wind, and with every leap there was a Whirlwind. Together the two were magnificent.

At the end of the dance May gave one final twirl and Beautifly did a Silver Wind but instead of aiming it at her trainer, she **(I'm making it a she) **started spin causing the Silver Wind to wrap around her and create a sphere. It looked like the moon except it gave off a little blue light. Some sparkles fell on May while she was twirling adding to the affect.

When May stopped Beautifly stopped spinning and did a Morning Sun giving the stage a soft candle light glow.

When the Morning Sun attack was finished Beautifly landed on May's and they ended up in the same position as they started in with their heads down and their eyes closed.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

**Drew's POV**

"So that's what she was working on when I left her." Brendan breathed beside me. "Last time I saw that thing it was a bright red Wurmple. She used to stay up all night researching attacks for Beautifly, but I couldn't figure out why."

As May walked over to the judges I held my breath. I had to admit her chances of getting a perfect score were pretty high.

Then there was a loud BANG and part of the stage came off. I turned to see who it was and saw a boy about my age standing there with a giant, black Tyranitar standing behind him. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes, a smirk on his face and a look of determination in his eyes.

"O great, he's back." Brendan said. Obviously they'd met before.

"Hey May long time no see!" the boy said. If looks could kill he'd have been dead by then.

Then he said without warning, "So you wanna have a battle to settle this eh? Fine by me. Tyranitar, show her whose gonna take her back to the boss like a good little research animal.

I was shocked. Imagining May in a cage like an animal. **Why would they want May? The only thing special about her is the she's a mute. **Then I dawned on me.** Wait, something's not right here. **

May whipped out a pokéball and out came a Dragonair. There wasn't anything really special about it except that the spheres on its head and tail were shining the colors of the rainbow.

"So you're taking out the heavy ammunition. Fine by me. Tyranitar use Dark Pulse!"

Dragonair seemed to act of its own accord and used a perfect Safeguard to block it. **But that's impossible! **I thought. **A Dragonair acting without a command? There's no way that could happen except in the wild. And why isn't May mad? She should be furious that it acted without permission.**

"I see you've improved on your telepathy since last time. But there's no way you'll survive this Maybelle Veronica Maple." **Telepathy what's he talking about? **"Tyranitar use Hyper Beam!"

At the same time both Pokémon did a Hyper Beam attack. There was a huge explosion and then everything went black.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

**No One's POV**

Drew woke up in Prof. Sequoia's house. He wasn't sure how he got there or why he was there.

_So, looks like you found out my secret Drew._ Drew heard in and he say May, her sparkling blue eyes staring right at him. Prof. Sequoia was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Drew said.

A voice in Drew's head said, _You passed out after the battle and we brought you here to recoup._

"As I'm sure you've discover," Prof. Sequoia said. "May has special abilities that she doesn't normally share with people. Besides telepathy she can use invisibility, teleportation, shape shifting, control of the elements, the list goes on and on."

To be continued

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

**Me: (sighs with content) finally finished**

**Drew: It took you a month and a half to finish this? (rolls eyes) That's pathetic.**

**Me: You wanna take this outside pretty boy? (rolls up sleeve) For your information **_**Drew**_** I've been pounded with homework for the last month and a half and this just happens to be the first day of my four day weekend, so I'll have lots of time to post that book about your secrets I've been working on**

**May: (sweatdrops) any way Psyche's Rose wants every one to know that she's really sorry for the wait and is grateful to all her faithful reads**

**Me: Yeah and I'm currently running out of ideas for this story so if you have any questions, comments, or just really like this story**

**May: Please **

**Drew: I'm not saying it**

**Me: (please note sarcasm) O Drew look what I found! Hm I think I'll post it on my profile, or better yet I think I'll publish it and then every one in the nation will know all your secrets. (holds up "Psyche's Rose's Guide to the secrets Drew Hayden doesn't want you to know, meant to be read by May Maple")**

**Drew: (looks alarmed) **

**REVIEW HERE!**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5: Help!

**Me: Sorry everyone for not updating for a while, but the thing is I've got a terrible case of Writer's Block for this story.**

**May: That's why she needs YOU her loyal fans to come up with suggestions.**

**Drew: Any and all suggestions will be taken into consideration (there I said the part you told me to)**

**Me: Please include the Gemini Region in your suggestions (refer back to chapter 1: New Girl)**

**Drew: I've already sent in my suggestion- stuff this story and dump the Gemini Region, one less annoying Contestshipping story to worry about.**

**Me: Sorry, Drew but your suggestion doesn't count**

**Drew: Why not? You told me to tell everyone that all suggestions will be taken into consideration, Rosie.**

**May: I hate to admit it, but he's got a point Rose.**

**Me: Arrogant, egotistic characters don't get a say **

**Drew: I demand my rights!**

**May: You have rights?**

**Drew: This is about my love life**

**Me: You forget who's writing this story. I can easily make this a Hoenshipping story instead.**

**May/Drew: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: I rest my case**

**Drew: This chapter will be deleted when Psyche's Rose's Writer's Block goes away.**

**May: If any of you have been wondering what Psyche's Rose has been up to, here's a short preview from her latest contestshipping story: Stealing Hearts **

_In the technically superior city of LaRousse- on top of the highest tower- stood a dark figure with a veil covering her face and hair; black fingerless gloves covered her hands and an Espeon was perched on her shoulder. At over 700 feet above the ground, she was freezing._

"_Alright Misty," the figure said into a small communicator. "I'm goin' in."_

"_Be careful May-oops! I mean Black Dragonair," Misty said through the communicator. "It looks like they've upgraded the security system since last time."_

"_Misty, please tell me you didn't call the police again. Last time I nearly got caught," May hissed._

"_Don't worry, I didn't," Misty said, nervous about the outcome of this mission._

_May jumped down, from building to building, until she was on the rooftop of the LaRousse Museum- which held the largest known collection of jewels, rare paintings, and other artifacts in the world. She slid down the side of the building, using a pulley, and opened the window. It was unlocked. Apparently, even though the security had been upgraded, some idiot forgot to close the window. _

_Probably thinking no one would open it from so high up. These people have a lot to learn. _

"_Espeon, Psychic," May whispered. Espeon closed its eyes and projected a kind of hologram of the museum. Using the hologram, May could see all the security measures and plotted the easiest route to the Hall of Ancient Artifacts._

_This is way too easy,__ she thought to herself. __Where are all the night guards and the flashing lights? I always see at least __**one**__ by now. So much for upgraded security._

_She stretched her leg out and hopped into the room. As soon as she turned on her night vision goggles, she saw something move. Remembering to switch on her electronizer, which turns off all audio and visual devices in the area, May slowly made her way to the Hall of Ancient Artifacts._

_In the center of the hall was an enormous diamond held up in the mouth of a dragon shining gold, the museum latest addition. But the jewel wasn't what May was after- it was the dragon._

_May took out her can of laser formulator and sprayed it into the hall. Millions of lasers appeared in the hall and of course the control box was on the other side of the room._

_Being an expert on gymnastics, May easily slipped through the lasers and turned them off. This all seemed too simple._

_She was just about to touch the dragon, when an arrogant voice said behind her, "That was your most pathetic performance yet." Without even looking she could tell he was smirking._

"_I didn't ask your opinion, did I Dark Flygon?" May said, turning to face Dark Flygon. He was dressed similarly to her-except he had an Umbreon, and from what she could see of him was handsome. _

"_I just thought you'd like to take a lesson away from this, seeing as how you're not taking anything else," he said coolly._

"_And what makes you say that, Mr. Egotistic-Jerk? It looks to me like I'm the one who's going to be taking home the prize tonight," she replied in the same tone._

"_Not if I can help it. Flygon, GO!" He shouted throwing up a pokéball. _

_There was a bright flash of light and a Flygon appeared. But it wasn't your everyday Flygon. Where the membrane was supposed to be green, it was black, and the red skin around the eyes was silver. It looked ready to battle. _

"_A battle, huh? Well, two can play at this game. Dragonair, take the stage!" May yelled throwing up a pokéball._

_A bright light and Dragonair was there, too. But this Dragonair, like its opponent, was quite different than usual. Whereas a normal Dragonair had dark blue skin, this one had black skin, and instead of the spheres being dark blue they shined a bright white, emanating pure power. _

"_Flygon, Hyper Beam!"_

"_Dragonair, Dragon Rage!"_

**May: So remember**

**Drew: Press the little green button**

**Me: And we'll be back next week**

**All: Keep it up!!! **


End file.
